The Sea of Adventure
by darling devil
Summary: Title inspired by Enid Blyton's book but nothing to do with it Kakashi held the seat of Hokage because Naruto and Sasuke left the shinobi world to give an end to the war that plagued it. As they entered the One piece world, they find that their mission may not have an end. Unknowingly, their existence shakes the roots of the entire world. The new world adventures.
1. The Poster

Disclaimer: I do not own anime/manga that you may see characters from.

It was a rare pleasant morning. The sun was shining, the sky was lined with drifting cumulus clouds. Thousand sunny sailed in The New World heading towards the island that Luffy wanted to go to.

They had just left the fishman island, had been chased around by the Neo Navy resulting in them having to take a long detour.

Nami sun-basked on the lawns of Thousand Sunny. It was the perfect weather after all.

Franky was at the wheel, Zoro was training by practicing forms, Brook was playing a slow tune and Usopp was harvesting Green stars from his monster plants.

Robin, Sanji and Luffy were the only ones not on the deck.

A caw from the messenger bird woke Nami up. She tossed a few beris into the money pouch and took a newspaper, an innocent newspaper that would change the Mugiwara crew's lives.

Just as Nami opened the newspaper Sanji burst out in his boisterous manner startling everyone.

"Nami-swann~nn! Here's your morning Latte, made with my Sanji secret ingredient, my lovve"

"It's not a secret if you tell it, baka-cook"

"What was that Marino?" As sparks flew between the two, Nami came in between them to break up the oncoming fight.

"Alright you two... Don't ruin this perfect day"

Something caught Sanji's interest, a wanted poster of worth 600,000,000 beri. Picking it up, he got a shock. A blond haired kid who looked even younger than Luffy was worth so much? What really shocked him was the foxy ear to ear grin that was too familiar for his own good.

Nami grabbed the poster curious. "Ehhhhh"

Her shock got the others on deck also curious

Soon all those on deck were gathered around throwing around questions "Who is that?" "Yohohoho... He's looks pretty young..." "Superrr...Wonder what he did to get such a huge bounty" "I hope Luffy doesn't go find him..." Everyone agreed about the last one.

"Doesn't remind you of Luffy a lot?"

"Oh man, he must be a monster like our captain too"

Away from all the chatter, Luffy slept peacefully, dreaming about a meat planet where everything was made of meat, yes, even trees. Almost as if the fates' magic was worked upon him, a slight tickle started at his nose. He woke up with a loud sneeze, making his rubbery head hit the ground painfully.

Groggily, he went up to the deck muttering "food".

Finding the whole crew hovering around the poster he ran to them with sudden energy... "Sanjii! I want fooood"

The time stood at a standstill as Luffy came face to face with Uzumaki Naruto's wanted poster

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luffy broke into a huge grin... "Hey! Naruto-kun has got bounty"

"You- you know him?"

"YEA! He's a super cool guy who helped me start my journey"

"REALLY?"

"Yea, he built my first boat"

"You mean the boat that got wrecked in the whirlpool in the first few days of your voyage?

"YEA!"

"Don't say that so happily, baka-captain" Nami bonked Luffy's head

"So...Is he a shipwright?"

"Nope" Luffy said nursing the head... "he's a shinobi"

"Shinobi?"

"YEA and he's gonna be our crewmate!"

"Superrr!"

AN: In India people believe that if someone is talking about you somewhere, then you tend to sneeze.

Also, just cause everyone is curious doesn't mean they should be out of character... some of the characters may be silent. I just dunno how to portray the silent but curious presence :p but they are there. That is also the reason I have omitted writing names for dialogues in this chapter.


	2. Enter Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plots I use from any anime/manga in this story.

"Umm... Luffy, how are you going to find this guy! He could be anywhere in the world" Usopp pointed out.

"That's easy! I'll just call him here" With that Luffy all but ran into his room."

"What was that about?" The people just shrugged it out as another quirk of their captain.

As Luffy pretty much turned his entire room upside down, the crew slowly went back to their routine.

Ten minutes later, Luffy burst out "I found it!"

"What is it?" Nami asked getting money signs in her eyes.

"Catch!" Luffy said throwing whatever he had into Nami's hands.

She caught it by reflex but even before she could gather her wits together, there was a bright yellow flash and something heavy fell on her. It was the boy from the wanted poster, Uzumaki Naruto and he was fast asleep unaware of everything!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Blushing madly she punched the boy away from him.

"Sakura-chan. You hit too hard!" Naruto grumbled before waking up and realizing he had an audience.

"Ahhhahahahahahaa, that was too funny!" Luffy laughed unsuspecting of the Sanji and Nami's murderous intents.

"How dare you put Nami-swan through such horror. Only I should be allowed such a privilege!" Sanji kicked Luffy black and blue and threw him to the lower deck where Nami beat him more, disfiguring his face further.

"Umm... Who are you?" Naruto asked looking at Luffy.

"Yo Naruto! Don't you remember me?" Luffy raised his knoweras a hello.

"That hat... LUFFY?"

"NARUTO!" Luffy bounced back into shape and both did a happy dance of sorts ignoring everything around them.

Naruto snapped out of it first and realized he had no clue where he was..."Hey! Where am I?"

"Shishishishishi... Welcome to Thousand Sunny! This is my crew" Luffy said pointing to everyone.

Suddenly Robin burst out from under the deck

"Mil fleur" hands sprouted from Naruto's back and trapped him completely.

"Hey!"

"I heard Nami shouting. Is everyone alright?" Robin asked as Naruto struggled.

"Hey hey! Robin, let him go. We are not under attack." Usopp tried freeing Naruto.

"Yea it was just Luffy and his idiocy" Nami said trying to calm Robin down.

"Shiishishishishishi! I didn't know how it worked Nami!"

"What is this anyway?"

"Hey! That's my Hiraishin kunai!" Naruto exclaimed! "Luffy! That was for emergencies only"

"It was an emergency! I need you as my nakama!" Luffy pouted and said softly.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto!" Robin recognized him as she finally saw him clearly.

"Sure am!" Grinned Naruto, though it made a funny picture as he was still in his night clothes.

"You know him Robin?"

"Yea! Who doesn't? He is the infamous bounty hunter who got the highest bounty himself"

Looking at everyone's blank faces, she realized that her crew may not have been as updated as she had ben through her connections in the revolutionary army. Many of them had been on uncharted islands.

Naruto rose to fame out of the blue a few months after she joined the revolutionaries. He was one of the top wanted recruits for the army, not that she would mention it at the moment.

"Ah I quit bounty hunting now. It was just a means to make do as I traveled." Naruto said, a slight blush giving away his happiness.

"How'd you get a bounty if you are a bounty hunter?" Zoro asked, immediately suspicious of the blond. He was a rare case who got caught by the marines who had been lead astray by Axe-hand Morgan.

"I..." Naruto looked down sheepishly.

"He's began hunting Tenryubito." Robin stated seriously. The silence that followed was heavy. Everyone had wondered what could get such a young person a bounty of 600,000,000 beri. The answer was shocking to say the least...

"Shishishishishishishi... Awesome!" Luffy broke the silence. "How much bounty do you have?"

"600,000,000 beri" Naruto said with a peace sign upfront.

"Whaaaa..! That's more than me!" Luffy complained.

"Hehehe"

"I'll beat you! And them I'll get a higher bounty!" Luffy said.

"You're on!" Naruto said

"Luffy! That won't give you a higher bounty!" Cried the exasperated crew.

AN: ahhhh ^_^ that was much better than the first chapter. Awkwards beginnings, what can I say :P

Anyway, I just wanted to mention that Naruto will not be a dominating, godlike character. It is true that he has more sense than Luffy as anyone can observe but they are both idiots from the same nest.

Also, I always believed once Naruto masters a jutsu, he does it without really thinking too much, almost instinctively. So, I thought it would be funny to see him use hiraishin subconsciously.

Final note: I decided to write this story everyday if possible but on my mobile (with a horrible autocorrect ) so I'm looking for a beta, if anyone is interested, please contact me.

Thank you all


	3. Monster meet monster

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime/manga from which characters are used in this story.

Three years ago on Dawn Island~

A huge explosion in the sky sent waves of shock everywhere. From it's center a large fire ball fell. Travelling at an immense speed, the fireball crashed into the ground making a huge crater in the forest. As the fire died down, a boy of 16 was revealed. He was burnt and unconscious.

##############################################################################################

Luffy had trained hard, even more since Ace left Dawn Island three years ago. He had only 2 months left before he turned 17, the age he and his brothers decided to set sail. So when the rock he was about to punch with his new technique was blasted by a big ball of fire, he was pissed. Running to the center of the crater, he found an unconscious boy and not a rock as would be the norm. He was no genius but he was sure boys didn't fall out of the sky.

Confused, he dragged the boy out and took him to the tree house that he and his brothers built. The boy did not wake up for three days. On the third day, he suddenly woke up with a jump that surprised even Luffy.

Looking around the boy realized he was in a tree house that was badly built and that there was someone else there "Ahh! Who are you? Where am I?"

"Shishishishishi... I'm Monkey D Luffy, the future Pirate King and you are in my tree house. Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto, the next and the greatest Hokage!"

"What's a hokage?"

"Hokage is the greatest shinobi and the leader of Konohogakure" Naruto said with great vigor

"What's that?" Luffy asked confused.

Sweatdropping, "Never mind. What is a pirate king?"

"You don't know what a pirate king is?" Luffy asked astonished.

At Naruto's glare he put his arms high up for dramatic effect and said "He's the one who has the greatest freedom on the sea, the most powerful pirate in whole world!"

"Your hands! They stretched!" Naruto was shocked by the arms that hit the ceiling.

"Oh Yea.. I ate an akuma no mi. I'm a rubberman, see!" Luffy started doing different humanly impossible stretches that Naruto laughing loudly, until...

Two stomachs growled loudly

Monster meets monster after all :D

##################################################################################################

Hunting had been too easy. Luffy knew the forest like the back of his hand having spent most of his life there. He quickly found a herd of deers.

"Fastest one to catch a deer is the winner" shouted Luffy before racing forward without a warning.

Naruto recovered fast and threw a shin kunai at one of the deer. Naruto was onto the deer no sooner than it hit the neck. In seconds Naruto had it down, dead.

Being a shinobi he knew how to hunt but he thought Luffy might need help.

"Hey that was so awesome! How's ya move so fast?" Luffy cried out from afar holding a deer that rivaled his own.

Or maybe not...

He threw the same kunai at Luffy and caught it before it hit appearing right in front of him.

"Cool ne?"

"Yea..." Luffy had stars in his eyes. "What else can you do?"

"Oh you have no idea" making the required seals, Naruto shouted "Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" A hundred Narutos appeared in the forest. They quickly prepared the meat and a fire to roast it.

"Tadaa!" As the original Naruto finished off, all the clones puffed away leaving just the two of them.

"Sugoi!"

"You have seen nothing yet!" Naruto created a small, normal rasengan. As the blue ball of pure chakra formed on his hand, Luffy looked closely wondering what it does.

"Step away!" Naruto said with a determined smirk. He body flickered to a fallen tree nearby and pushed the swirling charkra onto the bark. The trunk burst into smithereens throwing debris all over. The rasengan finally disappeared leaving its characteristic pattern on the ground.

##################################################################################################

Luffy and Naruto were lying down around the bonfire they built earlier.

"Hey Naruto, did you eat an akuma no mi?"

"What's an akuma no mi?"

"Shishishishishi... Even I don't know. All I know is that it's an awful tasting fruit that gives you special power, but-"

"But?"

"You can't swim, ever."

"That's a stupid condition!"

"Hell Yea! But... To me, that is also a precious gift from Shanks. He's a really strong pirate who saved my life when I was younger."

"Hmm.., I understand what you mean." Absentmindedly rubbing his stomach.

"Hey Naruto, I wanna fight you."

"Hahaha! Alright, but I'm beating your sorry ass"

"As if! You are going down. Tomorrow, after breakfast."

"See you there." Naruto was glad, to him, it was a sign of acknowledgement.

AN:

I want Luffy and Naruto's bond to be deep. They are both very powerful characters, similar and yet different. Next chapter will also have a bit of the past. Hopefully after that I can get into the plot.

I have an overall idea of what I want to do with this plot but I haven't worked out finer details.

I am trying to be flexible with this story, so if you guys have any requests, I'll try and integrate it as long as it doesn't affect my big picture.


	4. Punk Hazard

To everyone who read and/or reviewed, thank you

Replies to anon reviews:

Codepece: I am not attempting make any world more dominant. Kizaru may be fast but characters like Obito who can use space-time jutsu can defeat him. I'd say they can easily device a mechanism to trap him, especially due to his weakness to water. At the same time the powers used by One Piece characters are unique and are much more in tune with their powers, eg Caesar who can control it at a molecular level, so they would definitely match up to Naruto characters.

Guest: I didn't know that Japanese associated sneezing to people thinking of you.

Sneezing superstitions though, have too many variations- sneezing when you are about to leave home, sneezing when one makes a statement, sneezing in temples, during pooja or auspicious occasions, snezing odd/even no of times, etc. Too much to really give thought to it.

On Thousand Sunny~~

Luffy flexed his hands, preparing to throw one of his punches. Naruto didn't move at all, but his stance was no longer as easy. Their focus was completely on each other.

Luffy made the first move and ran towards Naruto. "Gum gum, pistol!"

"WAIT!"

Luffy had already launched his attack and could not stop completely. Naruto moved forward, stopping Luffy's punch with one hand. "Luffy, we may have bigger problems to deal with now."

Luffy nodded understanding the change in the air.

The skies darkened in moments, the sea rose up with chaffing waves and wind brought with it an acrid burning smell.

"What is HAPPENING?" Usopp cried out climbing to the watch tower.

"It's a sea of flames! How is that possible?" Robin wondered. Chopper hugged her leg shying away from the flames.

"Yo ho ho ho... this is the perfect time for me to use my 'Chill of the Underworld'!" Brook slashed at the flames closest to Sunny neutralizing them.

Naruto and Zoro were closing the sails to protect it from the wind and stray fire embers. Luffy stood at the head of the ship next to Nami.

"Nami, how do we navigate away from here?" Franky asked, already at Thousand Sunny's wheel, stopping the ship from entering the flames

"The log pose shows that there should be an island right of out location. That should be our best bet."

"SUPER-"

"No." Luffy spoke in his rare 'serious captain voice'. The voice morphed into a child-like voice no sooner than when he turned towards everyone with stars in his eyes. "Let's go to that island!" Luffy pointed at an island smack in the middle of the burning sea.

"Luffy! That's madness!" Usopp shouted from his perch.

"Yea Luffy. It's not even marked on any of the log poses." Nami reasoned with him. In vain.

"No. I smell an adventure there."

A wail filled the air suddenly. Everyone turned to Usopp. "Hey! Why are you all looking at me?"

"PUOHOOOOO! HOHOHOO! PUOHOOOOO"

Sanji came out on to the deck carrying a crying den den mushi.

"Hey, hey,what's wrong? Did you get a stomach ache or something?" Luffy asked, landing next to Sanji

"It must be scared of the island too." Chopper softly said.

"No Chopper. It's a distress call" Robin told. "Wait Luffy! There's a 50% chance that this emergency signal is genuine."

"That means that there's a 50% chance that this is fake and is a trap used by Marines to trap pirates. Be careful Luffy!"

Luffy picked up the call with no hesitation. "Hello, I'm Luffy. The guy who's going to be the pirate king!"

The straw hats crew fell to the ground, 'You said too much'.

"HELPP MEEEEE!" A distraught voice shouted through the den den mushi. "AHH... It's so cold! Is that you boss?"

"No, this isn't your boss. Is it cold there?" Luffy shouted back.

"The crew... keeps getting killed one after another..! They keep getting killed by the samuraiiiiii!"

"Hey! What's your name? Where are you?!"

"I don't care who comes. Just please, someone... help us. We are on PUNK HAZARD!"

AN: Well there it is. Now people have a better idea of what'c coming next. This includes arcs from One Piece but WILL have a lot of AU elements.


End file.
